So, wake up
by bakusuki
Summary: After Garland's attack of Tala, the Russian team captain is left between life and death, and Bryan and Spencer have to endure that with him - uncertain as to whether they'll ever get to laugh alongside him again.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to do something a little different from my other pieces of work - which have been Kai-centric. It was something that I saw being talked about on my Tumblr dash, and something that I wished that myself, as a viewer could have seen. So this is going to focus on Bryan and Spencer and their reaction, thoughts, feelings, etc., whilst Tala was in a coma, because we all know that Bryan and Spencer would be there reeking havoc, (typically Bryan) and waiting for their friend to wake up. It's frustrating that they were not shown there with him at any point, so yes, I decided to take matters in my own hands, and write a little something for you guys. I imagine that it's probably going to get a little long, but I am considering breaking it up into a second chapter.

If I do, I am considering covering more of the BEGA action, because of course, throughout that, Spencer and Bryan are going to be alongside Tala, and I want them to respond to Tyson and his friends, finishing something that Tala started. Anyway, this is the first bit half, and please let me know what you think of, (if you have the time to do so, of course.) There will be mentions of Kai, Tyson and co., Boris, etc., throughout this, but it won't be focusing on them! Enjoy my loves. - Ellis.

* * *

"What if I punched himself hard enough?" Its come as expected by now. Spencer barely raises his head to even satisfy the other with even the faintest shakes of his head. He's still staring at what seems to be the almost lifeless body of his team captain, and more so, his best friend. The only thing that truly reminds Spencer that Tala is still alive, is the beeping of the monitor, and if it wasn't for Tala being attached to it, Spencer might have just wrenched it out from its sockets. Bryan still poses the threat, and he seems almost in hopes that actually punching Tala hard enough, might awaken him. It's foolish really, for not even Bryan possesses that much power, but Gods, did he wish he had it, or something. Anything, anything that'd wake Tala up. He resorts to balling up him fists, calloused digits pressed tight to crevices, and he's certain that dull and blunt nails are breaking one's epidermis. His anger is found within the colouring of his knuckles, the polished bone becomes a dusted white under the sheer pressure that Bryan is providing, and Spencer has to reach out, to prevent him from busting a nerve.

"No can do Bryan. We just wait. He'll wake up." He has too. Tala's their team captain for God sake. He's the most human of them, in Spencer's eyes anyway, but Bryan might argue otherwise. Of course Bryan certainly was not a contender for: the most humane, out of the three, and that satisfied Spencer to know. He hadn't even realised that by this point, Bryan has kicked out angrily against the chair leg that his rear once occupied, but Spencer can feel his anger no doubt. He can feel the very frustration that penetrates the other, and assumes that Bryan is rather close to pounding the hell out of Tala for playing this cruel game on them. It feels like a cruel game, and Tala is getting the last laugh, clearly. Spencer told him a joke earlier, it was perhaps the most pathetic of jokes he'd come up with, but Tala would have laughed. He always did. Except this time, he didn't - in fact, he'd stayed completely still. There hadn't even been a twitch of his brows, and his countenance had remained like stone, and for one single moment, Spencer had hated him.

"He's so getting a hundred laps when he wakes up. Mark my words." Bryan states through gritted teeth, and brings himself to reoccupy the chair that he'd so briefly kicked. He was actually surprised that the very force of his kick, hadn't taken one of the chair legs off of its hinges.

"Consider them marked." Spencer responds, and he suppresses a sigh. It dies within the very span of his throat, and for a moment, he wonders if the very blue of Tala's eyes have died out too. He hates this, this terribly awkward silence that sets itself between Bryan and he, the only thing that really prevents it from becoming total silence, is Bryan's harsh breaths. Sadly, the very sound of Bryan's breaths seems enough to settle Spencer, to remind him that Bryan is still here regardless, though he can't really imagine Bryan in Tala's situation. He raises his head once again, and notes that Bryan is staring intently at Tala, but despite Bryan's typical no nonsense - _and certainly no emotions_ \- demeanour, there's something erupting within Bryan, that Spencer's rather certain he's never seen before. He's also pretty certain that he's just watched Bryan blink back what could potentially be tears, and he realises that Bryan is no robot. He's not a machine, and he's certainly not the hardhearted bastard that he so openly portrays himself as. Bryan is actually human, and his fists are trembling, and he's snorting, just to prevent himself from actually spilling even one tear.

Day one had been murder, _blue murder_ , Spencer recalled it like it was yesterday. _Bryan had been furious, unreasonable in every sense of the word, collaring anyone who dared to stray into his path, and even locking horns with some of the nurses. Nurses gave two of the same stories, they either couldn't give Bryan any details because they didn't know Tala, nor his situation... Or the only information that they had, was what Bryan and Spencer already knew. They didn't know how long it would be until Tala woke up, and for that matter, Spencer had even overheard one of the doctors state that he wasn't entirely sure if he would._

 _Spencer had been the more reasonable of the two. He'd been a lot calmer, and understood that there was only so much that medical facilities such as this one, could provide Tala, everything else was a waiting game. He'd been more understanding when nurses had apologised for not being able to give information, and more so when nurses seemed defeated despite their attempts to help Tala some more. Of course Spencer felt Bryan's fury, he was angry, and he was upset, he couldn't believe that he'd been defeated so easily, and it was Tala who had to stand up to the hardest battle of his life. He couldn't believe that it was Tyson and his bratpack that Tala saw last, and more on that matter, it was Tyson's voice, his promise - to be the last thing Tala had heard._

 _But Bryan's fury had been something else. His fury had come like a cyclone, waging war against anyone and well, in fact, everyone who dared to defy Bryan. Through gritted teeth, he'd vowed to become stronger, for Tala, but also, so he could take revenge of Garland, and more so, Boris. Oh, how Bryan had singsonged about destroying Garland, how he had imagined Boris to look when Bryan was the last face for him to look upon. Bryan had been so furious that he'd even stepped up to assault one of the doctors. At first the doctor had understood this array of emotions that speckled Bryan's face, and then everything after that went downhill. Bryan had buried his hands into the man's collar, pressing him tight to the ivory of the wall, he'd spat and made threats, and Spencer's favourite had been: go in there and work your magic, before I work some magic up of my own. Whilst Spencer had favoured it, and was somewhat delighted that Bryan could make him laugh even in a moment like this, the doctor within Bryan's grasp hadn't agreed. Thus leading onto another chorus of threats, to which left Spencer surprised that security hadn't already come._

Day two hadn't been much better, either. Spencer thought. _Bryan had been pacing the room, and not long before, had Spencer just done the same thing. Of course Spencer had told him that time passed quicker, and Bryan had bought it. Now it had become a habit of stamping boots that actually began to infuriate Spencer, and he had to bite down upon his tongue to prevent himself from waging his own war with Bryan. "This is absolute sh-"_

 _Bryan had begun, and Spencer had silenced him with a short glance, before his attention had turned back to Tala. Spencer knew exactly what Bryan was going to say, and whilst he understood this train wreck of a boy before him, Spencer also didn't condemn such language. So, Bryan had continued to pace, occasionally making snappy comments at Tala for 'sleeping on the job'. He even offered ten points for playing the perfect Sleeping Beauty, but Bryan wasn't buying it. He had continued to make snide comments, and idle threads, from threatening to punch Tala in the jaw, to threatening to sleep in next time Tala wanted to train. By now Spencer had realised that this was an act, that Bryan had been holding up, for what seemed to be Spencer's sake, and he was quite thankful for it._

Day three was probably the worst of them. _That's when Bryan and Spencer had realised the severity of the situation. Doctors had attempted to pry Bryan away, because visiting hours had been over a long time ago, and it was now stupid o'clock in the morning, and they weren't sure how Bryan nor Spencer had got in here. Truth is- they'd never left. Spencer couldn't bare the thought of returning to their hotel, knowing that Tala wasn't there to keep them in check, not to mention the evident worry that had ran through him when he'd questioned: what if something had happened to him whilst we were at the hotel? Sleeping?! Besides, Spencer valued whatever money they had left, and didn't fancy paying out for the hotel room damages, because Bryan lost his cool and destroyed Tala's room._

 _Spencer had realised the severity of the situation, and Bryan had shortly followed suit, neither wanting to accept it, but having to do so anyway; there was potential chance that their friend might not even wake up. The doctors had soon left Bryan to his own devices, eventually they had claimed that they understood the circumstance and didn't wish to flare up tempers, Spencer, on the other hand, suspected they didn't want to deal with Bryan's had temper. Not to mention, that Spencer was feeling on the groggy side, and might have considered sizing someone up for the window in order to throw them out. By now Bryan had plopped himself down into the chair, fingers at the arms, and nails almost digging in to the wood. Spencer caught him staring at Tala, in fact, if anything, Bryan was giving him the daggers, and Spencer couldn't tell what he was more thankful about. Thankful that looks couldn't kill, because Tala would six feet under, or thankful that Tala couldn't actually see Bryan, because Tala might have just jawed him. Truth be told, Spencer prefers the notion of Tala being able to jaw Bryan, because it means he's not like... This._

It's been two weeks since Garland's final attack had graced Tala, and that had been plenty of time for Bryan to graphically talk about all the ways in which you could maim another human body. The only thing that really managed to raise an amused snort from Spencer was the mention of doing so with his beyblade. Ah, Bryan never really grew out of those habits, did he? He supposed that, that was something nice to cling onto. His attention has now come back to Tala, and he notes the faint rising and the falling of his chest. He seems paler than Spencer can recall, then again, Tala had always been pale, but the bright red tinge of his hair, always managed to bring out the finest of features. He imagines that like the walls that devoured Tala, Tala has greyed as well. Tala had always had a particular brightness about him, whether it generally was the flaring colour of his hair, or the white and orange blend of his clothes, or even if it generally was just the flamboyant way that Tala spoke - there was a brightness to him. It was one that seemed to have shifted onto Spencer, and more importantly, Bryan. In the days of the Demolition Boys, and God forbid, should ever such a time like that arise again, Bryan had seemed heavily closed minded, never mind his own sculpted brutality and the brutal way in which he held himself. There had been a razor sharp edge to the way that Bryan had conducted himself, and it had been Tala's will and kindness to prove Boris' teachings as false, that had lessened the edges of Bryan. Tala had been a very capable captain, strict when he had to be, and he certainly hadn't been one for nonsense, but he had maintained a kindness that had diluted the hate that Bryan had once held; and that's why Spencer respects Tala the way he does.

Tala is everything that he would have wanted to be, though Tala has claimed that Spencer is many great things. He's just lost within a brutal past that Boris created, and seems almost incapable of viewing the magnificent things that he does. Actually, he has to admit that it's kind of nice to have someone that actually believes in you, rather than fears you. He'd even been more understanding to the situation of Kai returning to the team, as in, _actually being on the team_. Bryan had protested this of course, and in his own ridiculous way, had attempted to draw up his own characterisation of Kai and how he ' _had no interest in joining the Demolition Boys_ ', and Spencer remembered that, that is when he realised just how serious Mr. _I do my own thing and grunt at the world_ was, about blading. Tala on the other hand, had been more understanding and accepting to bringing Kai back to the team, and Spencer had gone along with it, because truth be told, despite Kai's terrible attitude - he wasn't that bad.

"Hey, do you think that he actually knows we're here?" Bryan muses, and Spencer could tell by the dip of his head, that faint embarrassment had grasped Bryan's features. Spencer smiles, it's faint, but it's there regardless, and it's reassuring. Truth is, he couldn't be certain if Tala could actually hear anything that they had said, in fact, he wasn't even all that sure if Tala knew just how many times Spencer had grabbed his hand and squeezed, in the hopes of seeking a reaction. He'd heard it from others though, and it had been recommended to try and talk to him, either way, Spencer was settling with that, because the concept seemed nice enough. Well it seemed more pleasant than accepting that your friend was currently a pointless, almost lifeless body, who couldn't hear a thing. It was nicer to think that Tala knew that Spencer and Bryan had sat either side of him, and hadn't left, unless it was for the toilet, or Spencer demanded Bryan get something to eat. It was nicer to think that Tala knew that his friends were aside him regardless, and no matter the situation beforehand, they thought no differently to him... They just wanted him to wake up. To grace them once again with their strict fitness routine, and Tala's ever so flamboyant way of winning matches, even if they were practice sessions between one another.

Day 15 and the time is 12:46, maybe 47 - Spencer didn't really care much for whether the time he had recalled was a minute in or out. Bryan had just left for his own toilet duties, and because during the night, he'd become extremely restless, and this torment of awaiting for Tala to wake up, and never being sure if he was going to wake up, had him damning the walls. In fact, just this morning Bryan had spat obscenities at one of the doctors because apparently she wasn't doing enough to help Tala, and an hour ago, Bryan had voiced to slam his fist into the first person who walked into the room after that. Luckily for Tyson, Bryan was nowhere to be seen, though Spencer states he would have paid great money to see Tyson take a swing from Bryan. Even more fortunately for Tyson, and co, they actually didn't stick around long, just made sure that Tala was okay, and resting - and resting!? You call this resting? Spencer wouldn't claim this resting, this is more like a mental prison, and Tala seems incapable of getting out. It angers him because they come in here, like they've lived alongside Tala like they were friends, teammates, brothers. They know nothing about him, just that sometimes he gets angry, and you don't want to meet him when he's angry... Oh, and sometimes he is a complete pain in the arse, not that Spencer would say it to his face. They don't know the time Tala gets out of bed - who actually doesn't? He makes sure everyone else is up at the same time, 6am, on the dot, not even a second later. They don't know Tala's morning routine, which usually consists of terrible face making as he attempts to waken himself up. They don't know what things Tala enjoys, or the things he hates for that matter, and let be heard that Tala enjoys spicy food, but never too hot. In fact, Spencer can recall that Tala didn't even acknowledge Ian for a week after he turned up the heat.

They don't know nor understand Tala like Spencer and Bryan do, and alas they come in here, and Tyson's proud to claim that they're going to fight BEGA for Tala. That's Spencer and Bryan's job. They should be fighting BEGA for what they did to Tala, in fact, never mind fight, they would destroy BEGA for what they did to Tala. Thankfully, Spencer has a lot more resistance than what Bryan does, and temptations to lamp Tyson seem to only be empty threats. He sits back further into his chair, arms folded, with heavy eyes firmly upon his team captain.

"Have you actually had any rest?" Hilary is the first to acknowledge that Spencer is within the room, and much to Rei's delight - Bryan isn't. Bryan still holds grudges close to him, and apparently whatever was between Rei and himself, is something that he isn't willing to let go of just yet. Hilary's voice comes as gentle hum, and it certainly isn't as grinding as Tyson's arrogance, who even as he's declaring that Tala is his buddy and they'll fight for him; there's that arrogance. No, her voice is pleasant, considering the painful hum that seems to be blessing his head, thrumming painfully throughout. Good question. Has Spencer actually had any rest? Has Bryan actually had any rest? He can't be sure, but truth be told, they probably haven't had enough. Regardless, he nods his head ever so slightly, and thankfully, Hilary was actually looking in his direction, thus noticed the twitch of his crown.

"Rest is rest. It's not going anywhere." Spencer finally responds, having mused on his reply for long enough. His head is now risen, eyes focusing upon Hilary, but dance occasionally between the rest of the group, who hang so idly above Tala, speaking words of support, as if they're about to go off and fight a God damn war for Tala. He simply provides another faint shake of his head, a snort of amusement tossed idly between nostrils as he comes to sit straight within his chair. Bryan will be back soon, and Spencer quite prefers the peace. He's also not in the mood for holding Bryan back, or at least attempt too, because truth be told, the way in which he is feeling right now, he might just allow Bryan to release this tension that's been gathering within his knuckles... And simply regard the entire situation with a mere oops. "Haven't you got somewhere else to be anyway? I'd hate to drop names, but Bryan's coming back soon, and I don't think he'll want you here." Spencer states, it's blunt, spoken with a well worded mouth, though truthfully, he wanted to see Tyson's reaction if a storming Bryan came towards him with those brutal, iron fist of his.

He can see that Tyson wants to argue his side, and Spencer call feel that the younger youth almost wants to state that he has as much right as Spencer to be here. He can see the very cogs within the nitwits mind simply spinning, attempting to construct something, without actually offending Spencer. Rei on the other hand, has other ideas, and has his hand placed on Tyson's shoulder, in a bid to keep him in his place. He knew that Tyson meant well, of course he did, and he assumed that deep down, Spencer knew that too, but of course, Spencer had other things on his mind - _would his team captain ever wake the hell up_? Tyson finally realises that there is no point in biting back, and truth be told, Spencer is right, they do have somewhere else to be, and of course, they don't have as much right to be here, as what Spencer and Bryan do. Nonetheless, Spencer has turned away from them, and is gracing Tala once again. _Funny that, how despite the ruckus that I manage to get myself in, you stay perfectly quiet. Funny that, eh_?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves. I got really into this, and decided that it definitely will need to be broken down into two chapters, but after a lovely idea suggested in a review, I decided to go with that - and this chapter is going to be based around Tala waking up! Not only was it a nice suggestion, but it is, once again, a missed opportunity, and I'm gutted that Bryan and Spencer were not there even when Tala had woken, and more so when he went to the stadium. I believe the first chapter came more so from Spencer's point of view, and I totally imagine that he is definitely a big softie at heart and adores Tala, so this chapter is going to be from the view of Bryan looking in on everything. I'm really excited to slip into a completely different character, as Bryan is a character that despite few mentions and dialogue here and there, I've never actually written in his point of view.

This will be the last part of this story, so I hope that you've enjoyed reading both the first chapter and this conclusion. Once again, your reviews would mean the world to me, so if you have time, please drop a little comment and let me know what you think! Enjoy my loves! - Ellis.

* * *

It's been far too long, and it still doesn't feel right. Then again, when had something like this ever felt right? Lavender haired boy raises his crown ever so slightly, in order to seek a good look of Spencer, who is silenced within the chair that's the other side of Tala. He's reclined and somewhat peaceful, despite everything. Bryan assumes that Spencer can only be at peace with the situation when he's asleep, and even then, Bryan doesn't know what plagues Spencer's thoughts. He notes that Spencer's arms are still folded across the mass of his chest, a secure notion that keeps himself together, and prevents himself from falling apart - Tala would be so disappointed if either one of them had fallen apart throughout this. Bryan releases a sigh, though it seems more of heavy frustration than anything else. Of course it's frustration that leaves him - there's enough of it built up within him. Perhaps he's frustrated by the fact that something like this could happen, or that despite how long it's been, he still hasn't adjusted to the idea of Tala not voicing his opinion, or keeping them in check, or snickering when Spencer tells his awful jokes, which for the record - Bryan has actually missed hearing. He feels like Spencer hasn't told a joke in a long time, and he certainly hasn't heard Tala laugh like he's upon cloud nine, for even longer. Or perhaps he's more frustrated by the fact that the only way he knows that Tala is definitely still alive, is due to that damned and God forsaken beep that leaves the machine every so often. Like Spencer he had once been tempted to tear it from it's hinges and send it hurdling within the direction of the next doctor to step in the room... Spencer had also reminded him, that Tala was attached to it. _Thanks for taking all the fun, by the way Tala_.

Throughout the events of BEGA, Bryan had been glued to the television, Spencer had been too, occasionally offering comments here and there, that this is what Tala would want, whilst Bryan occasionally had to remind Spencer that Tala was still in the room. Mr. Dickinson had also come a few times, and sat alongside them. He'd made idle chitchat with them because he'd realised how uncomfortable it had made Bryan and Spencer to be amongst someone who had just as much power and authority as Boris did. Mr. Dickinson's constant kindness however had reminded them, that not everyone with power could be such a brute, and that he was here for Tala, and the team, and not for his own selfish need. He'd watched a few of the matches alongside the pair, and Bryan had constantly switched his attention between the flickering picture, to Mr. Dickinson, watching him with such great intent. He'd stayed throughout Daichi's match, though Bryan had never really held any interest in the little squirt. He found him generally irritating, and far too cocky - no wonder he and Granger were on the same side. Tala had held some admiration for him though, and Kai had admired him greatly; not that he understood why. The nitwit had lost anyway, meaning that the match had been thrown over to Rei. Mr. Dickinson had also stayed for Rei's match, and truth be told, Bryan had sworn that he could have done a better job, but alas, he couldn't be there, _because someone, had to get himself beaten into a coma_. Regardless, Bryan had inwardly congratulated Rei... On losing, but that still didn't mean that Bryan didn't want to throw the heaviest object at him.

Mr. Dickinson had stayed for half of Max's match, and then had disappeared, claiming he needed to do something. Bryan hadn't been too interested in where he had gone, he was too busy watching the pipsqueak, and hoping that he might be able to pull something back. A win would be nice, but apparently a draw was all he could muster, and to be honest, it was better than nothing. It was something that would keep Granger and co. within the game. Mr Dickinson hadn't shown up for the third match, and Bryan assumed that he might have been discovering who Tyson was pitting up against Garland, though Bryan didn't care and went along with the rumours that Tyson would probably play both matches. Once again, he'd claimed that he really didn't care who stood up to the challenge just as long as they bloody won the match, and it had been Spencer who had attempted to coax him back into a calm. Regardless, at the end of all the three matches played so far, Bryan had looked back to Tala, in faint hope that Tala had awoken and silently sat up throughout. However, that wasn't the case and Bryan almost kicked himself for believing in such nonsense, and even kicked the chair when his hard-earned bedside praying hadn't worked. Spencer had reminded him to keep his cool, because Tala would have hated to see Bryan like this, and through gritted teeth and blaring fists, Bryan had declared that Tala had no right to hate seeing Bryan like this, when Bryan hated seeing Tala like _that_. Spencer had nodded, at first it seemed like the only thing that he could have provided that wouldn't rile Bryan up again, but he'd understood, and believe me, Spencer was just as angry at Tala as Bryan was.

"'m sorry. But this is utter bul-" A raised hand silenced him, and Bryan recalls that Spencer hates bad language. So he opts to mumble another sorry under his breath. Sorry for forgetting what Spencer hates, because Bryan is so wrapped up within his blinding fury. Sorry that he'd practically threatened to jump Spencer and pound him several times in the jaw. Why Spencer hasn't thrown him over his shoulder and discarded him out of the window - he didn't know - but Spencer had been patient with him, nonetheless. He's now back in his chair, balled up fists pressed flush of his thighs, and he's pretty certain that he beholds enough strength to currently cut the blood flow to his hands if he keeps this up. It's only when he hears the mention of Tyson's 'Mr X' that his attention raises, and to take his poll position as Tyson's secret weapon, comes Mr. Misery himself. Mr. _I wear war paint and stab mental daggers in people's backs, Hiwatari_. He almost feels angered that Kai thinks that he can take the position, but then realises that actually, he has something to fight for. He recalled Kai's last fight, in a bid to win a spot om the BEGA team. The conclusion of the fight against Brooklyn had been devastating, and even Spencer had clutched his jaw, so tight that Bryan was certain he'd heard muscles pop. Momentarily, Bryan had applauded Brooklyn for finally putting Kai within his place, - _silly little boy_ \- but then, that had come to change when the boy had stepped up to see Garland's masterpiece.

The Abbey had broken many of the children who had grown and developed there, hell, Bryan was pretty certain that the Abbey had broken him too, but nothing, not even the Abbey could have broken someone, like Brooklyn had broken Kai. He'd almost felt sorry for him, but remembered that he really didn't care. Bryan had simply snorted and left Kai to his own devices, hoping that he'd has disappearing sooner, rather than later, and all it had taken was for the crimson eyed boy to see his prized Dranzer aside Tala, for the fury to ignite within his eyes. Bryan almost admitted that he'd been more than tempted to stamp on the blade, and that it had been Spencer's look of disapproval that had him wavering within his actions, and of course, there was Tala. If Tala had found out, _if_ he'd ever have found out, he'd have been so disappointed in Bryan for seeping this low, not to mention, probably not acknowledge him for the best part of two weeks, because if Tala was anything - he was a good person. Unlike Bryan, he didn't condemn the smashing nor destroying of someone's blade, not when it was their pride and joy, and perhaps, the only thing keeping them rooted, and everyone knew that Dranzer was Kai's pride and joy - all the more reason to pluck the bird.

He'd won. The Kai Hiwatari, aka sourpuss, had won, and truth be told, Bryan had seen many great people fight, and he'd witnessed Kai fight many great battles, but this, this had been something else. This had been a sacrifice that Bryan had been pretty sure no one else could have given, but he gave it anyway, and he did so, not for himself. He did so to prevent BEGA, he did so for his team, his friends; he did so for Tala. Alright, so he's not that bad, but in Bryan's books, he is always going to be a royal pain in the arse, and certainly one that Bryan could do without. Really the only thing that Bryan wants to openly praise him for, is for keeping Tyson and co. within the game, and drawing the distance from a complete BEGA control somewhat further. Of course, at the end of this match, he'd turned back to look at Tala. If anything could have gotten a reaction out of him, surely this could of. Nothing. He's still as still as ever, almost like statue, and frighteningly like a corpse. There's another sigh that escapes him, and he's pretty certain that Spencer heard, but he knows better than to question. Usually his sighs are heavy, fast and dripping in frustration, but this... This was sadness. This was light, but drenched within the notion of sadness. It seems almost hopeless to sit around, practically praying every night that your team captain is going to wake up, and frankly, Bryan can feel that trace of hope that he once held, slowly dying out.

Tyson is up next. Bryan had no doubts about that. He goes up against Garland, and this is when Spencer leans forward within his seat, his entire weight pressed onto his knees, as elbows bury themselves there. This is when Bryan flexes his joints and crackles his knuckles with a satisfying pop before he reaches forward to turn the volume up, just a little more. He'd claimed that it was so he could hear, but even Spencer knew it was in hopes of Tala actually hearing.

"Are you hearing this, soft guy?" Bryan utters, and of course, he utters to no one but Tala. Spencer is the one to finally offer a snort of amusement, a faint tilt of his head within Bryan's direction, and somewhat disapproving look.

"I wouldn't let him hear you say that." Spencer stated, and that's when it really hit Bryan. Tala probably couldn't hear them. All this nonsense that Bryan had mumbled on about for the pass... God knows how long... Mumbling about how he actually missed stupid o'clock beginnings and early morning track races, and bey-battling until sweat was drenching their attire; Tala probably couldn't hear how much Bryan and Spencer actually missed him. Their team captain, their brother. Bryan turns back to the screen at this point, there's no point in protesting the ugly and pained thoughts that seem somewhat sinister within his mind, for Spencer would only regard him as ridiculous, and maybe more. To Bryan the match seems more like twizzling and dancing, flaking out under stars and glitter - he was pretty certain he was supposed to be watching a bey-battle, not a fashion parade. He almost questions how Garland is functioning, what happened to breaking his jaw, and twisting a couple of fingers, in fact, better! What happened to hospitalising him, the same way he had done to Tala, with little regard for whether he would wake up. What happened to revenge and the good old, spilling of the blood? There was none of that, and Bryan was incredibly furious by this.

"I'd have done a better job."

"Bryan, you'd have only gotten yourself disqualified."

"Disqualified? Yeah well, I'd hope they'd be quick enough to do so, because I'd have murdered him ten times over for what he's done to Tala! Aren't you even a little mad at Tyson for this show of a match?" Murder doesn't surprise Spencer. It really doesn't, not when it's Bryan that's actually speaking about it. In fact, it doesn't even surprise him when it comes up in conversation, it just seems like an everyday topic now. Bryan sighs to himself and reaches towards the television, switching it off, clearly, that's enough for one day. He reclined back in his chair, and he's met with complete silence, and for once, it actually feels awkward. For the first time since everything had happened, this was the first time they'd endured a silence like this, where neither talked, nor exchanged looks. Bryan simply sat, with his bottom lip jutted out, and Spencer had his arms folded still, as if he was constantly contemplating saying something.

"A little mad? Bryan, I'm furious." Spencer pauses for moment, and at first, Bryan assumed that Spencer had simply halted midrant, when in reality, Spencer had actually stopped to breathe, and was also attempting to word himself carefully, without giving too much of himself away. ' _Now how do you say: I'm furious that Tyson declared to defeat Garland, and they danced around like a bunch of amateurs. I'm furious that Tala is like this, and I can't do anything to help him. I'm furious that I feel so useless within this situation.'?_ " Spencer simply bowed his head, Tyson had won the match, and _that_ is what matters. They still had one match left, and whilst Garland hadn't been given the thrashing that Spencer would have taken the pleasure of applying - he'd lost, and that's what counted right now. With the silence, Bryan has brought himself to stand, and move away from the television, only to accompany Tala's side. Still no change, not even a flinch, nor a twitch his eyelids, not even a frown within his eye brows when the shadow of Bryan had loomed over him. Absolutely nothing, just silence, and stiffness, and Gods, Bryan had to count from ten back to one, just to prevent himself from climbing onto Tala and ransacking his face with heavy blows. It's also so prevent himself from revealing too much to Spencer. Bryan isn't the most inclined within his emotions, and he certainly doesn't want to give his reputation the blow out, all because he couldn't handle the situation.

* * *

The decider match had come quicker than Bryan had expected. One minute he was slandering Tala for sleeping on the job, the next he was cussing and threatening to beat Tala into next, next thing he knew, he was waking up to the humid sun beating down upon Tala, and not to mention, getting in his face. He'd screwed up his face in slight irritation, and had soon found that Spencer had spent the night in the chair before the television, and now he was watching the flickering images that danced between spectators, and your usual idiots who were placing mental bets on who the winner would be. Bryan wanted to punch them all. _Tala should be the winner_. He rises from his spot, a few stretches and swift movements here and there, and Bryan is riding out the slight kinks and knots that had gathered within his shoulders. They escape with a pop, much to Bryan's satisfaction, and much to Spencer's disgust. Bryan momentarily looks back to Tala, as if within one mere moment, he'd noticed movement, but maybe the sun had simply danced further over Tala's silenced features. It had actually, and in doing so, it had ignited features to his captain that he'd not noticed beforehand. Tala had really thick eyelashes, and Bryan almost wanted to mock him for having 'girly' lashes but then remembered that Tala would take great joy in reminding just who had been watching him for long enough to figure that out. He'd also noticed that Tala had a really slim nose, and his flesh reminded him of fresh fallen snow - there wasn't a blemish in sight. He almost cackles at the thought of Tala taking pride in his appearance. He also has really slim and slender fingers, they seem almost frail as their laid out either side of Tala, and Bryan has to question how is it even possible for Tala to rough someone up with such hands? Never mind mentioning that this bloody bed just seems far too big, and Tala is only small.

Ah right, the match is beginning. So Tyson chose to step up to dish for a second time - that doesn't surprise Bryan one bit, and Spencer seems to agree with that. BEGA have chosen Brooklyn, though Bryan was pretty certain he lost to Kai, and he lost pretty bad. In fact, Bryan recalled he looked akin to spoilt little brat, who'd had spoon fed every God damn good thing is his life, and Kai had come in like the harsh realities, and proven to Brooklyn that not everything that glitters is gold. And that is was also time to stop act like a pissing baby and get used to the real world of blading. This was also Bryan being Bryan, and frankly, he hated everything and everyone that had anything to do with BEGA, so there was no wonder why he was more than happy to silently cuss Brooklyn.

He's set back down within the same chair that he occupied aside Tala, and Spencer has moved too, uttering something about wearing the chair down too much, so he was reduced to climbing back into the chair that he occupied on a night - on the other side of Tala. Personally personally think that Spencer had the same sort of hope that Bryan currently had hold of, that this match could be enough to awaken Tala. He assumes that it must sound ridiculous to passersby or to someone who is looking in on the matter, but to Bryan is feels perfectly normal. By now, the match has begun, and there's all sorts that is happening. Naturally Tyson is proving himself worthy, but Brooklyn fights back like a pissy baby, defying the logic, and crafting a brand lair of his own - which Bryan could never have deemed possible. But then he also remembers that Tala did that once, and it was one of the most frightening things to witness. Now he feels like he's seen everything, and occasionally Spencer mutters something under his breath, something close to Brooklyn being a raving lunatic, _and excuse me, you all said I was the raving lunatic for brandishing knives? What I do is nothing in comparison to this nitwit_. At this point, it takes Bryan a moment to even register that Mr Dickinson had come into the room - obviously - because he'd come in quietly, because not only had he registered that the television was on, but Bryan and Spencer were not about making as much noise as possible as you drift into a room. He barely received a nod from Spencer who'd come to the point of finally accepting that there were others out there that cared for Tala, like they did, but not to such feats. Bryan barely passed an accepting glance before looking back to Tala. Still no change. _I swear you're doing two hundred laps when we return home, a hundred fifty if I'm feeling nice - which is never! So three hundred and fifty laps for even making me think I could be nice_ , Bryan thought.

He's thrown out of his thoughts when it's announced that spectators have actually crated distance between themselves and the two opponents, but of course, they've left themselves enough room to watch comfortably, but without being within immediate danger. Mr. Dickinson, in the other hand, can't believe the power of Brooklyn, nor the fact that an entire stadium has fallen, and is still falling around both Brooklyn and Tyson. Bryan on the other hand, is very much accepting to this much power and quite likes the idea of destruction to such a degree, Spencer finds this disturbing however. That's evident within the way he momentarily passes a glance within Bryan's direction, and Bryan's flashing his teeth.

Minutes had passed, and those minutes felt like they had turned to hours and then years, and Bryan wasn't sure how long he'd had his hand tangled into the sheet that covered Tala, but regardless, his fingers are not loosening on it any time soon. They're only tightening. The match seems to constantly be drawing to a slim close, but Tyson keeps striking and then going down, and Brooklyn keeps retaliating, and Bryan is dead set on one of this piss-ants finishing the match soon, and preferably Tyson. No one wants to see a world full under the control of Boris, and that's exactly what it would do. Not to mention no one would want to see the damage that Bryan would actually do to Tyson if Brooklyn was declared the winner. _Tala started this, and so don't you dare let him down_. He hadn't even noticed the twitch that came from Tala, or precisely, his fingers. Stiff within their movements, which is to be understand, considering the lack of movement, but they twitch regardless, and a hint of life colours his features. It's starts within his fingers and dances up amongst greyed flesh. Tala had always been pale, all members of the Blitzkrieg Boys had been, but during Tala's here, he'd only greyed, and out of nowhere, he was receiving his snow fall glow. The colour had then had it's way to his features, and Bryan might never have noticed it now, but there's actually a very faint red tinge that dots Tala's cheeks - a sign of life. Tala's lips are next to colour. They'd settled for a ash-woven tinge, a dusty colour that bore only evidence of death, and within one split moment, ash was being washed away by rain, and there's a coral tinge that dances amongst tiers.

That's when Bryan had taken his attention away from the blurring television and had looked back to Tala. He might now have seen the twitch within Tala's still body language, but he noticed the colour, and at first thought this was a harsh illusion that somehow Brooklyn had created. Or maybe the sun was being a git and toying with Bryan, but it's his sharp intake of breath that snaps up Spencer's attention, and Spencer too is looking down at Tala. At this point they had stared long enough, that it was actually Mr. Dickinson that was still watching the events unfold, idly twiddling his fingers and thumbs, and hoping for the better outcome. Bryan and Spencer had missed so much, because they were actually holding themselves back from grasping Tala's hands - Bryan was still calling him a selfish bastard for doing this to them, but that was going to happen, regardless. They'd be so distracted on the matter, that they'd completely ignored the events unfolding behind blurred lines, they'd missed the fury of colour and white noise-

Tala jolted up. It was a burst of energy that Bryan nor Spencer knew was even possible, but Tala was sat upright. Hand had flung to his face, with skeletal digits splaying across the face mask and tearing it from his own being. He'd shouted something, called something, you know what? Bryan really didn't care for whatever the hell in Satan's name that Tala had called, all he knew was that the burning cerulean of Tala's orbs were flashing, and he was moving, and damn! That was enough for Bryan, who still had his fingers tucked into the thickness of the sheet that covered Tala. He hadn't another moment to think, but before he knew it, Tala was laid flat upon his back once again, but the blue of his eyes danced around the room, seeking familiar faces and warmth. Bryan doesn't even care that his facade might be broken after this, but apparently Spencer has the same idea, and they're both grasping at Tala, at what seems to be a pitiful hug. It might not seem much, to those who are looking upon the outside of the boys, but none have ever been keen in showing affection towards one another. Tala usually provides it by placing his arms out before Spencer ad Bryan before they dive headfirst into a hurricane, Bryan applies his affections by... Well, beating the shit out of anyone who talks dirty about Tala and Spencer, and Spencer applies within the way he stands by your side, he doesn't need to do anything else, just be there, and you know he's got you. But this - this is something else. This is almost losing hope and collapsing in on yourself, because your actual shot of sanity might never wake up. This is a pain that has buried itself within you for long enough, because you actually started to miss the things you did as a team, the laps and the training, the early starts... Everything. This was fearing that your team captain might never know just how much you appreciate him, because you were never the sort to it, and _if_ Tala _still_ didn't know what Spencer and Bryan felt about him, Bryan was actually contemplating knocking him back out.

"You're aware you're practically choking me, right?" Tala manages.

"Shut it pup boy."

"What was that?" Bryan's not even going to satisfy Tala with a response, he's too busy parting, because actually that much was way too out of character for him, and he also doesn't fancy Tala being able to use the whole: _oh remember, that time you hugged me, and nearly declared your love for me_ , bullshit. Not to mention that he's got plans to make, and actually he's making them with Mr. Dickinson, and Tala's not even sure of just what they're talking about, but he's pretty certain that despite everything, he and Bryan are upon the same wave lengh, and he wouldn't mind going to aftermath to greet Tyson. Thank him for continuing what Tala couldn't. In fact, he'd thank them all, thank them for continuing even when BEGA would have claimed otherwise. Whilst Bryan is too busy making demands, and Mr. Dickinson is too busy wiping his brow and attempting to understand the boy, who is currently swearing in Russian, ( _and be thankful, Mr. D doesn't understand your nonsense Bry_ ), Tala now has his attention on Spencer. He's also created distance between the two, but not too much, and that feels nice.

"Has he been like this the entire time?"

"So and so. Worse to begin with, this is nothing in comparison to that." Spencer states, a faint nod to accompany the gesture. Tala pauses for a moment, glancing between Bryan and Mr. Dickinson, before turning his attention back to Spencer.

"I heard everything, you know." It doesn't seem a lot, then with Tala, in fact, with any of them, when has it ever seemed a lot? But Spencer should that this is Tala's way of saying thank you. They could have left, regarding him as the pathetic team captain who once claimed himself as great, started a war, but couldn't finish it. Non they'd stayed, and they hadn't thought any less of him. He'd heard Spencer's jokes too, and yes, they were absolutely awful, but Tala wouldn't mind Spencer telling him them one more time, so Tala can laugh outwardly, rather than inwardly. That's when the small smile follows, it's terribly faint, but it was Tala's name written all over it, and once again, it's another thank you. _Thank you that this pair of numbskulls are my best friends_ , _and I'd not have it any other way_. But the smile soon turns a faint smirk, and Tala inclines his head once again, to get a good look between Spencer and Bryan.

"And I'm not doing a hundred bloody laps either."


End file.
